1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to storage cabinets. In particular, the present invention relates to a storage cabinet that can be attached to a deck railing.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Storage of gardening tools, patio items, and pool equipment, such as flowerpots, potting tools, lawn sprinklers, barbeque tools and supplies, etc. has been a long existing problem. Since exposure to sunlight and weather elements has an adverse effect on such equipment, it is preferable to store them in an enclosure to improve their lifespan. Additionally, keeping such items neatly put away where they can be readily located and retrieved when one wishes to use them is generally desirable for convenience. Still further, providing a secure location where such items may be kept is likewise desirable. Typically, such items are stored in a garage, basement, or shed located some distance from where the items are put into use. It is therefore desirable to store such items in an easily accessible enclosed container that is located near where the items will be used.
Many storage containers for gardening equipment and barbecue supplies are short, trunklike enclosures without compartments in which such tools and equipment are haphazardly stored. Tall items, such as brooms and rakes do not fit easily in such containers. Items that are meant to be stored hanging cannot be appropriately accommodated. Likewise, many such storage containers are of limited stability and easily moved, toppled, or damaged. Moreover, even when such storage containers are located on a patio deck for ease of access, they take up a fair amount of floor space, which is generally unfavored.
The need for additional useful space in limited areas is well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,645 to Hochman discloses an auxiliary shelf for attachment to an existing shelf to increase storage and display space. U.S. Pat. No. 645,124 to Plumb discloses a provision box that is designed to be hung outside a window for storage of items. U.S. Pat. No. 1,280,109 to Silverton discloses a refrigerator that is designed to be hung outside a window for storage of chilled items. U.S. Pat. No. 1,068,391 to Jensen and U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,715 to Owen both disclose brackets that can be hung from a railing, such as can be found surrounding a patio deck. None of the references, however, disclose a storage shed that can be installed on the railing around a deck and that provides easy and convenient access to stored items.
From the foregoing, it is apparent that there is a need for a storage attachment that can be fitted to a deck railing so as to minimize encroachment on useable deck space, and that provides for secure storage of a variety of items, for example, garden tools, patio items, pool equipment, and the like, and which is cost effective and easy to install but of greater stability than prior known storage containers.